choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
High School Story Theory Page
Welcome to the ''High School Story'' (series) theory page. This is a place where you can discuss confirmed, debunked, and unconfirmed theories about the High School Story book series. Current & Unconfirmed Theories *Arson: Some fans believe that the fire at Hearst High wasn't an accident, but started by a person who had a grudge against the school. *Blackbird and Phantom: In Book 2, it is revealed that Isa was working for two criminals called Blackbird and Phantom. Fans believe that Phantom is Principal Warren (Max and Mia's father) while Blackbird is either Max, Kara, or Brian. The motivation is speculated to be Principal Warren needed money to fund Hearst after several of his students such as Autumn, Julian, and Wes transferred to Berry High. *Brian's sanity: There is currently a small theory that Brian may be losing his sanity and will resort to something drastic. Although he was never portrayed as a good person, he originally started off in Book 1 as being selfish, arrogant, and egotistical. In Book 3, he started to harass Myra and has become more violent and aggressive after she rejected him. He attempts to hit her with a baseball in Chapter 13 and nearly calls her an offensive word, something which a bully like Max views as going too far. Confirmed Theories *Sexual harassment: Some fans believe that part of Book 3 will focus on sexual harassment. Several of the protagonists and players have voiced their concerns that they find Brian's behavior towards Myra unacceptable. **This is confirmed when Myra later states that his advances make her feel uncomfortable, and yells at him for ruining the spring concert, given that he refuses to take 'no' for an answer. *Saboteur: The characters suspected of sabotaging relations between Berry and Hearst students include Brian, Terrence, Max, Kara, Bethany, and even Coach Shaw. Brian is a prime suspect because he told his fellow Hearst students that Berry High will always be their enemy. Terrence is another likely possibility because of his contempt for sentimentality and constant demands that the saxophone solo be given to Cameron. Max and Kara are suspects because of their ambitions to become Prom King and Queen. Bethany is a suspect because some people find her highly friendly attitude towards Berry students off-putting. Even Coach Shaw is a suspect because some people see her as a minor character with a potentially major role later in the storyline. **This is confirmed in Book 3, Chapter 10, when Tucker reveals that Kara and Max coerced him into framing Your Character. *Reboot: In response to a player, Pixelberry confirmed that High School Story is being rebooted with a new cast of characters. However, your previous character and their classmates will also appear. Debunked Theories * School clubs: There is a theory that Hearst students will be put in charge of Berry High's clubs, and they will use their positions to put fellow Hearst students on top roles while relegating the Berry students to minor ones. If this happens, the baseball team, cheerleading squad, and concert band will be led by Max Warren, Kara Sinclair, and Terrence, respectively. ** This is debunked by the end of Book 3, when Max, Kara, and Terrence not only make no attempt to take over their respective clubs throughout the book, but are also graduating with the other seniors. Category:Theory Pages Category:High School Story